Push notification services are generally used to send messages to various computing devices, such as mobile devices. More particularly, push notifications are often used by application publishers and/or developers to send information to users of the applications or to encourage continued use of the applications. For example, a publisher or developer of an application for accessing media content, such as videos, can send a push notification when a new video that might be of interest to a user becomes available. As another example, a publisher or developer of an application for accessing a social networking service can send a push notification when a social connection associated with a user posts or shares something which might interest the user. As the number of applications that send push notifications continues to rapidly increase, notifications for multiple different applications may be sent that contain the same or similar information. This may becoming irritating to a user that receives the same information multiple times from different applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for managing notifications directed to multiple applications installed on a user device.